


A Dish Served for a God

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable Komatsu, Adorable Loki, Female Loki, Fluff, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Humor, Kid Loki, Loki is 3 years old but really smart, Male Loki, Maybe add more tags latter on, Please note that Thor characters will change outfits every chapter, adorable yun, good odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the story I would like for people to comment on the stories I have already posted it would be fantastic to know what you readers think and I also wouldn't mind some criticism to improve my stories anyway here's the real summary.</p><p> </p><p>           The littlest trickster in the nine realms has stopped smiling so Laufey, Frigga, and Odin asked all Gourmet hunters and chefs to prepare a dish for the little godling after everything else was tried and failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Challenge is served

               "Something must be done he has not smiled or laughed in MONTHS!!!! " growled laufey as he paced back and forth in front of Odin and Frigga in the halls of Asgard.

"I know laufey but until we figure out what's wrong I fear loki may not smile for years if the problem is not resolved." said Odin as he stroked his beard.

"I remember Loki loves eating delicacies and we have tried everything else what have we got to lose". said Frigga.

                               Laufey and Odin nodded their  heads to show their agreement before sending out guards with the royal decree for all gourmet hunters and chefs to find and prepare the most delicious foods known to man, gods, giants, and other beings with the reward for hunters and chefs to hunt for food on the royal grounds of both Jotunheim and Asgard whenever they so wish.


	2. The Challenge is answered part 1

             "Hey Toriko, we're are we going?" asked Komatsu with Yun waddling next to him.

"We are going to meet up with the gang to participate in a tournament for two of the greatest realms there is" said Toriko munching on a sandwich.

 

"Hhhhhunnnnn   you mean the GODLY Tournament the one with that awesome reward for who ever can make the littlest trickster smile?" asked Komatsu as he let out a shriek.

"Yup," said Toriko finishing his sandwich, " Hey we made it just in time."

Komatsu looked a head to see a cluster of what be a million people. Some he knew some he didn't.

"Everyone we made it!" yelled Toriko.

"Glad you could make it," said Coco, "You guys nearly missed it ."

"how are you guys?" asked Teppie.

"Yay Toriko is here!!!" said Rin.

"Hmph! I bet you Toriko was stuffing his face until the very last second " said Sunny.

No of course not I was eating while walking here with Komatsu and Yun" said Toriko waving his hand to dispel the notion that he was even paying attention to Sunny. Before Sunny could retort a screeching noise pierced through the air quieting everyone. "Don't get cocky you two or I'll pound you. kehehehehe." said Zebra.

"Will you knuckle heads shut up you guys are so loud." said Brunch with a finger in his ear and a scowl on his face.

"Hohohoho looks like you young'uns are just rowdy today," said Jiro with one hand around a bottle of whiskey and the other around Setsuna.

"OMG!!! I can't believe how lucky I am to get a heaping helping scoop of news and with the four king and THE Setsuna along with knockikng master Jiro" said Tina who was literally shaking with excitement.

"I wonder what the Trickster looks like." said a curious Livebearer.

"I bet he is all lean muscles and a chiseled face with red hair and yellow eyes." said Sunny. "I bet he is large with muscles, battle scars and blue hair with red eyes." said Zebra.

 "No a chubby body with purple hair and pink eyes." said Coco making Brunch and Livebrearer agree with Coco knowing how spot on his predictions can be.

"No your all wrong I bet he has orange hair and brown cat like eyes," said Toriko, "What do you think Komatsu?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ? Wwell I think the Trickster is small with black hair and green eyes" said Komatsu with Yun, Jiro, and Setsuna agreeing with him.

"Well I guess we are about to find out." said Rin as clouds formed over head.

Suddenly a bright light from the skies covered the area.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't mean to cut off here but i have to go to work now. Please comment.


	3. Meeting the Royals part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but if you can check chapter 2 of "Gargoyles, Gods, Frost Giants, and Avengers.....F*CK" you will see why.  
> Please comment and enjoy. =)

After the light died down they were meet with an imposing figure. "Greetings welcome to Asgard I am Heimdal keeper of the Bifrost. Please make your way to the golden palace where you will be given your tasks." said the Gatekeeper.

As everyone made their way to the palace they took in the sights. Trees were as green as could be, flowers with alluring scents, water sparkling in the sun and people cheering for them in hopes of the littlest trickster smiling again.

"Wow is it really this big of an event?" asked Rin who was marveling at the sights. "We do know that its very important to the royals for the Trickster to smile and that we must be respectful although that's a 50-50 for this group." said Coco looking at Zebra, Toriko, and Brunch.

"Eh," said those three before focusing on the palace doors. The doors open to reveal a great hall filled with exotic flowers and paintings, fine silk, great chandeliers, and oak chairs.

Entering the throne room were two normal sized figures and one large blue figure with swirl patterns on its skin who introduced himself as Laufey, King of Jotunheim.

                                                     One normal figure was a man with a golden eye patch wearing smoky robes and holding a spear he introduced himself as Odin, King of Asgard.  The other normal sized figure was a woman with honey colored hair introducing herself as Frigga, Queen of Asgard. "Welcome all to Asgard before you begin your challenge I would like to introduce you to my sons. Follow me." said Odin who led the visitors down a hall along with Frigga and Laufey.

The participants heard noises down thehall coming from a room. Opening the door the guests were greeted by the sight of the crown prince of Asgard, Thor, his friends the Warriors Three and the lady Sif who were dressed in a mismatched mix of Egyptian clothing, Roman jewelry, and Tibetan weapons acting out a parody of the William Shakespeare play known as Romeo and Juliet withThor as Romeo, Frandal as the Nurse, Volstagg as Friar Laurence, Hogun as Lord Capulet, and Sif as Mercutio. In the corner was a little figure with a blood red dress was Juliet aka Loki.

Poor poor Loki.


	4. meeting the royals part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I am tired.

_The participants heard noises down the hall coming from a room. Opening the door the guests were greeted by the sight of the crown prince of Asgard, Thor, his friends the Warriors Three and the lady Sif who were dressed in a mismatched mix of Egyptian clothing, Roman jewelry, and Tibetan weapons acting out a parody of the William Shakespeare play known as Romeo and Juliet withThor as Romeo, Frandal as the Nurse, Volstagg as Friar Laurence, Hogun as Lord Capulet, and Sif as Mercutio. In the corner was a little figure with a blood red dress was Juliet aka Loki._

_Poor poor Loki._

 

 

All the guests and the kings and queen sweat dropped at what could only be described as stupidity and pity for what can only be a four year old boy appearance wise.

             "Mother, father and King Laufey, we were hoping that a play could lift Loki's spirit but tis not working" cried Thor waving his hands up and down to get his point made.

 

Loki just sighed before asking if he can leave.

 

"Not yet Loki I want you to greet the challengers for the tournament" said odin as he waved a hand to Loki to come stand beside him.

Loki stopped right next to Odin (he had to lift up the dress a bit) and said "Sup' now can I go?"

"WATCH IT BRAT BEFORE YOU GET WALLOPED!!!!!" cried Brunch and Zebra both rushing toward Loki with raised fists.

 

Loki just arched an eyebrow before lifting his hand.

BANG!!!! BANG!!!!

Both Brunch and Zebra went flying back into a wall.

 

 


	5. The challenge is explained

_Loki just arched an eyebrow before lifting his hand._

_BANG!!!!_

_BANG!!!!_

_Both Brunch and Zebra went flying back into a wall._

 

_Jaws hit the floor  of the challengers as they witnessed the raw power of loki._

 

_Frigga chided Loki in a soft tone saying "Loki! it is not nice to throw people into walls."_

 

_Loki just sighed in boredom before allowing Brunch and Zebra to hit the floor with a thud._

_Both Zebra and Brunch hit the floor with resounding thuds both rubbing their heads in an effort to get rid of the shock of the unexpected attack._

_Before they could rush to attack Loki again Laufey called everything to order for Odin to speak again._

_"Now that you have meet the young trickster WE will now present the challenge forward" said Odin._

_Laufey nodded his head before he spoke, "You are to prepare a full meal for Loki to enjoy the One who creates the food to make Loki smile will be allowed to hunt in the royal grounds of Jotunheim and Asgard."_

_"You will go to different realms to collect different ingredients before coming back to Asgard to prepare and cook the food," said Frigga._

_"You will have 2 months to collect and cook your ingredients but for now its time to partake in the Ball before you head off on your journey tomorrow" said Thor._

_Everyone left to get ready for the ball._


	6. Author  note

I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus

So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;

● HP and the wish maker jirachi

● severus and hope of ho-oh

● Fairy tales vs pink toad

● Unexpected blessing

● Hurting the son of a god

● Ninjas in the Cards

Also I have a poll that's open on fanfiction.net under the name of GabxLuci027 so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	7. Author  challenges  readers

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing a challenge .

The challenge is in the form of creating story with one these pairings :

 

* Darkseid/loki (either male or female Loki)

 

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

 

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

 

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

 

*Thanos/Loki (male or female loki)

 

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

 

*Dracula/Batman ( bottom Batman)

 

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

 

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin aka gold at Hogwarts 

 

*Loki/Thrandruil 

 

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

 

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

 

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck as a prize one chapter in all of my stories will be dedicated to the story I find the most exciting also I will TRY to do story that the winner wants me to do. 

This contest will begin Now and End on October 31st when I look over what you have so good luck everyone!!!

 

Ps. Your story must be completed if not you are out of the running.

Pps. To let me know of your story put it down as a gift to me on this site but if you have an account on fanfiction.net go to Gabxluci027 profile click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name and what the story is about.

Thank you.

Ppps. I don't know how to get the challenge open on this site so like before please put your story under Gifts under my username .


End file.
